


Broadway

by caribou121



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou121/pseuds/caribou121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Angie's nickname came around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadway

"Hey, English!" Angie shouted for Peggy from the kitchen, "Tea's ready."

Peggy smiled at the nickname she'd become so accustomed to hearing and left the study where she was reading up on her most recent case. Entering the kitchen she approached behind the younger girl who was pouring the tea and wrapped her arms around her waist. "You know, I've been thinking." Peggy rested her chin on Angie's shoulder as she placed the teapot back down on the counter. 

"Hmm?" Angie sighed noncommittally and closed her eyes, bringing her hands to cover Peggy's.

"Well, you're always calling me English, perhaps you should have a nickname of your own, love?"

Angie grinned and ducked her head in thought then turned around with her girlfriends arms still around her waist.   
"Isn't that one already, love?" she asked teasingly, "Or darling, sweetheart-" she paused in thought to think of another Peggy would call her. 

"I suppose you're right but I was thinking of something a little more... personalised?"

"Is that so?" Angie asked, slipping her hands from their place, now on Peggy's shoulders, up to join round the back of her neck.

"Yes, I thought it would be rather sweet of us."

"Never pictured you one for couple nicknames, Pegs. You got anything in mind?" Angie prompted the older woman. 

"How does.. Broadway sound?" Peggy asked smiling and hoping for a good reaction. She'd thought about bringing it up and imagined things would go either one of two ways; Angie might love it or she may laugh in her face. Peggy was definitely hoping for the former of the two. Then Angie flashed her one of her signature grins and pulled her in for a kiss and she felt the relief wave over her. 

"You know I might have something in mind too, English?" she asked as she pulled apart from Peggy, a hint of breathlessness in her tone. Peggy raised her eyebrows and smirked before lifting the younger girl up onto the counter behind her.   
"English! The tea!" Angie squealed as she knocked one of the cups behind her over and turned to start cleaning the spillage.

However Peggy had other ideas as she grabbed Angie's arm from reaching for the kitchen towel, "Leave it for later, darling." she moved Angie along the counter top to where she wouldn't be near the puddle of tea. Then slid her hands up Angie's thighs slowly, pushing her skirt up as she went. 

Peggy leant forward between Angie's legs and looked up to see the younger woman looking down at her with hungry eyes, "Broadway, call me Broadway."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a few posts I saw floating around tumblr, I'm at vintagelesbionage.tumblr.com. (Also apologies for my paragraph spacing, I never got taught how to write fiction so I don't really know the rules when it comes to that/dialogue.)


End file.
